Mejor Muertos que no Juntos
by Uzume Arisawa
Summary: Puede ser un error, puede que caigan muertos los dos... y vas a caer, y va a doler pero ellos dicen que es mejor, muertos que no juntos...Mi primer fic serio xD RuXUzu Denle una oportunidaD!


Notas de la Autora: Los personajes de Slam Dunk lamentablemente no me pertenecen... este es el tercer fic que subo en mi vida (xD) espero que lo lean y que a través de él puedan sentir lo que sienten (xD) los personajes principales, logren entender la historia... y disculpen por integrar a mí y a mis amigas en esta historia... por favor, dejen sus reviews

Capítulo I:

"I saw an angel"

(mi versión de esta historia)

Todos los días son iguales, siempre es la misma rutina: los gritos de mi madre para que me levante, mi padre retando a mis hermanos para que se corten el pelo, y, mientras suceden estas actividades, me levanto enojada para luego entrar al baño, lavarme la cara, vestirme y tomar una leche para ir a la preparatoria, dirigirme al metro, tomar un tren, sin encontrar nada para entretener la vista... pero hoy, hoy fue distinto...

Mis hermanos se enfermaron, sinceramente, creo que es muy raro que se enfermen los dos al mismo tiempo... esta vez tuve que irme sola a tomar el metro, tuve que esperar al segundo "tren" ya que el primero estaba lleno, de repente escucho una voz bastante ruidosa a mi lado que decía algo como "Kaede, vamos, se supone que somos novios así que tómame la mano", no escuché respuesta por parte del chico llamado Kaede, así que me di vuelta para observar de dónde provenía esa voz tan desagradable... entonces lo vi... un joven de una altura poco común en los japoneses, de una tez blanca, tan pura que incitaba besar cada milímetro de su piel, unos cabellos de color negro azabache que caía con gracia sobre sus ojos y estos, de un frío color azul que era tan profundo... como esos ojos que al mirar directamente a ellos, uno se siente perdido, absorbido por esa belleza, por la profundidad de esos oscuros mares... no pude evitar mirarlo con descaro, aunque el ni me notó... pude darme cuenta que el y su "novia" vestían el mismo uniforme de mi preparatoria... ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?... Kaede... ¿Dónde habré escuchado su nombre?... creo haberlo escuchado, pero... ¿Cuándo?.

-Kae-chan, tómame la mano te digo – le medio susurra una chica de casi mi misma estatura, cabellos castaños hasta abajo de los hombros, ojos entre azul y café, no pude distinguir muy bien, esa niña tomaba la mano de Kaede, aunque este la retiraba un poco molesto.

-Déjame en paz... –le decía Kaede, su tono era realmente neutro, aunque me gustaba, me hacía sentir algo extraño, como un escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo, un leve estremecimiento que inevitablemente me gustaba...

-¿Quieres que les diga a todo lo que vi, Tú sabes que no le gustaría a nadie saber que... – Kaede levantó su mano para hacerla callar y luego, muy molesto, tomó la mano de la chica.

-¿Contenta?... tarada... – esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante bajo, creo que yo fui la única que lo escuchó, estaba cerca de él...

-Si – sonríe de forma muy estúpida – Kaede Rukawa... nadie se imaginaría que te tengo en mi poder... – lo dijo murmurando, aunque yo si pude comprender lo que decía para sí... tengo unas ganas de golpearla... comencé a dar unos pasos, con tal de chocar con esa imbécil y botarla al suelo, pero en eso, el tren paró y yo me terminé estrellando a los pies de la chica, ella se limitó a observarme con cara de burla, mientras que Rukawa-kun me observó y luego me tendió su mano, al principio no reaccioné, luego, cuando lo miré a los ojos, sentí un ardor en mis mejillas y el sonrió... ¡Me sonrió, Aunque luego de unos segundos volvió a su expresión fría... tomé su mano con temor y él me ayudó a levantarme.

-Gr-gracias... – mi sonrojo era total

-Hn... – fue lo único que respondió, la chica se limitó a sonreír de forma burlesca

-Me llamo Haruko Akagi, y soy la NOVIA de Kaede – empujó un poco a Rukawa-kun para quedar frente a mí.

-M-mi nombre... es... Uzume Arisawa.. soy estudiante de primer año... en la preparatoria Shohoku... un gusto Akagi-san

-¿Conoces a MI NOVIO? – "¡Cómo la detesto!" fue lo único que atiné a pensar

-N-no... no lo conozco...

-Se llama Kaede Rukawa... la estrella del equipo de Shohoku – sonríe otra vez como si se creyera superior a mí

-Ah... un gusto Rukawa-kun... bueno... eh... yo creo que debo bajar aquí o llegaré tarde a la preparatoria...

"Esta es la penúltima para del tren, muchas gracias por viajar en Trenes Kanagawa", decía una voz femenina, informando que ya era hora de bajar.

-Sayonara Akagi-san y Rukawa-kun¡Qué tengan un buen día! – en eso salgo corriendo, conteniendo la emoción... ¡Cómo deseo volver a ver a Kaede, estoy segura de haber escuchado antes de él... pero no sé cuando... no será que...

-¡Uzu-chan! –me doy vuelta y quedo frente a mi mejor amiga, Yuinaro Hazaji, es una persona bastante alegre, por lo menos lo es con las personas que le agradan, somos amigas hace unos nueve años, ella es más alta que yo, mide como un metro cincuenta y ocho o un metro sesenta, es de tez tostada y le encanta el kendo, actualmente está saliendo con Hisashi Mitsui, de tercer año...

-¡Ah¡Yui¿Cómo estas?...

-Muy bien... ¿Y tú?... ¡Uy! De seguro estuviste muy agitada, por la cara que traes... – me sonríe de forma pícara

-¡NO SEAS MAL PENSADA!... sólo... sólo vi a alguien que... me llamó mucho la atención... – mi sonrojo se hizo más notorio aún, sentía arder mis mejillas

-¿Y¿Cómo se llama?

-Yo creo que lo debes conocer... su apellido es Rukawa, y su nombre es Kaede... es tan lindo, me sonrió... – me sonrojo más aún

-¿Kaede Rukawa?... ¡pero si él es del equipo de Shohoku!... ¡Es el "Rey de Hielo"!... ¿Cómo es que te sonrió?

-N-no lo sé... –ambas comenzamos a caminar a nuestro salón, mientras yo le contaba todo lo sucedido a Yui... él recordarlo me hace sentir algo así como mariposas en el estómago... ¿Será amor a primera vista?...

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAN! – ella es otra de mis amigas, se llama Tomoe Niwa, es una persona bastante alegre, es de piel trigueña y cabellos negros, mide alrededor de un metro sesenta- ¡Las he estado buscando un montón de rato!

-Eh... yo acabo de llegar – le sonrío de manera estúpida

-Yo estaba con Hisashi... – sonríe de forma inocente

-Ejem... ya me imagino lo que estaban haciendo... – esta vez soy yo la que la miro con cara pervertida

-No es tu asunto... – mira hacia otro lado- En fin, Youhei y Hanamichi te andan buscando Uzume, creo que necesitan hablar contigo...

-Podrán esperar, ya empezó la clase –en eso, tomamos el asiento que nos corresponde a cada una, mientras el profesor de matemáticas entra, este profesor es bastante viejo, es calvo y delgado, él verlo me causa risa, pero hoy no tengo ganas de reírme, sólo puedo pensar en Kaede... pensar que nunca podré estar con él... es tan extraño todo esto que estoy sintiendo...

La tarde pasó bastante lenta, más de lo común, me llamaron varias veces la atención, pero es que... ¿Quién puede concentrarse si se pasa pensando en un tipo que parece un ángel?... o aún peor... parece que fuera un dios¡Cómo deseo volver a verlo!... pasó el día y no lo vi otra vez, muchas veces lo busqué con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte... finalmente se dio el fin de la jornada de clases...

-Uzu, Tomoe¿Por qué no vienen a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de basket?

-¿Y para qué? – mi cara de aburrimiento de hacía notoria

-¡Yo voy! – Tomoe saltaba alegre, el hecho de que ellas dos quieran ir, me convenció, finalmente solté un "vamos" y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al gimnasio hablando de las típicas incoherencias que hablamos siempre, al entrar al gimnasio pude ver un tipo un poco mas bajo que los otros, dándoles indicaciones o llamando la atención de un tipo de pelo negro y a Hanamichi-kun (él me dijo que lo llamara así), el chico de cabellos negros azabache se dio vuelta... y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era... Kaede...

Al parecer no me notó, no me indigné porque muy pocas personas notan mi presencia, por el momento soy feliz con solo verlo...

-¡Uzume¡Yuinaro¡Tomoe¡Vengan¡Les tengo asientos en primera fila! – ese es Youhei Mito, es un chico muy especial para mí, es mi mejor amigo aunque...

¡-Apúrense para que vean lo mal que juega Hanamichi! – Él es Takamiya, no es de muy alta estatura, es de contextura gruesa y le encanta comer, es una persona muy agradable... a su manera...

-¡Ya voy! – finalmente grité mientras corría junto a Tomoe y Yuinaro, llegamos donde la "Gundam" y me senté al lado de Youhei-kun quién se limitó a sonreír, entonces decidí buscar otra vez a Kaede con la mirada... y allí lo vi, haciendo una espectacular clavada, pude distinguir muy cerca de nosotros a unas taradas que gritaban "Rukawa, Rukawa, Eres el mejor", y a la estúpida de Akagi-san que gritaba "¡Kae-chan¡Eres el mejor!"Kaede no las miró, me he dado cuenta que es una persona muy poco sociable y que nunca sonríe... pero... a mí me sonrió... eso cambiaba las cosas¿Cierto?...

El entrenamiento continúa, Hanamichi-kun toma el balón y corre hacia el aro para hacer un Slam Dunk... pero creo que hay algo que se lo impide, es un chico rubio, no parece de este país... Hanamichi-kun tiene dificultades para poder esquivarlo, el joven rubio es algo alto...

- Youhei-kun¿Quién es ese rubio de allá?- miro a Youhei-kun

- m... es E... Erriot... Elliot... no me he aprendido el nombre... ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad, sólo me lama la atención su color de pelo, ojos y piel...

-Creo que es Estadounidense... algo así... – luego deja de mirarme y sigue viendo el entrenamiento...

-"M... Kaede no se ha movido mucho..."- pienso mientras sigo observando a Kaede, se ve un poco agitado... su cuerpo se ve tan fino, tan frágil... su piel blanca pareciera tentarme a cada momento, nadie se imagina como me siento ahora, me mueve el piso...

Hanamichi-kun avanza hacia el aro, esquivando dificultosamente los ataques de Elliot-sempai, pero lo bloque Kaede... él es muy bueno jugando... aunque yo sé que Hanamichi-kun es capaz de pasar a Kaede y hacer una perfecta clavada... pero todos apoyan a Kaede...

-¡VAMOS HANAMICHI-KUN¡¡TU PUEDES! – involuntariamente grito, Yui me sigue la corriente, mientras que Tomoe sólo se limita a reír y a observar a los miembros del equipo (pude notar que observaba a Elliot-sempai... después le preguntaré por qué) varias personas nos observan, aunque a mí me da lo mismo, algunos miembros del equipo se distraen y nos miran, entre esos Kaede... en ese instante, al sentir su mirada decido quedarme callada y sentarme, no sé porqué lo hice, me di cuenta de que Akagi-san miró a Kaede, luego me mira... al parecer puso cara de enojo.

-¡VAMOS KAE-CHAN¡¡TÚ ERES EL MEJOR! – noté como ella quería llamar la atención de Kaede y presiento que ella va a volver a amenazar a "MI" pobre Kaede, no quiero que suceda eso... pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?... no hay forma de acercarme a Kaede, está tan distante... es momento de encarar la verdad... nunca podré estar con él...

-Uzu¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh¿Yo?... en nada Yui... – muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro- en nada... – creo que mi tono de voz sonó algo poco convincente, porque ella soltó un suspiro y volvió a ver el entrenamiento, a decir verdad, Yui está muy entretenida mirando a Mitsui-kun y Tomoe... miraba a Elliot-sempai, sinceramente es muy atractivo, pero el no me interesa...

Observo cada paso que hace Hanamichi-kun y Rukawa-sempai, puedo darme cuenta que es dificultoso el paso de Hanamichi hacia el aro, finalmente pasa, pero comete falta, pienso que fue intencional... ahora que lo pienso... Hanamichi me ha hablado de un tal "Kitsune" desde que llegué a esta preparatoria (en realidad desde que lo conocí), aunque nunca me interesó conocerlo he escuchado a muchas chicas hablar de la estrella del equipo de básquetbol que iba en segundo año... nunca quise ser como ella, tan vacías, soñando con un tipo que ni siquiera conocen... pero me arrepiento de no haberlo conocido antes... de no haber averiguado de él... supongo que hay algo diferente, el que jamás ha dicho como se siente, lo que piensa, todo... ninguna de sus porristas se ha interesado en ver cómo es él realmente por dentro, sólo ven su fría expresión, su misterio, su cuerpo, pero a mí realmente me interesa descubrir lo que realmente es, lo que siente... y he podido ver que el sufre mucho, lo veo en sus ojos, veo que está solo, vacío, que le hace falta alguien a quién contarle sus problemas... ahora sólo deseo estar sola para poder ordenar la infinidad de cosas que tengo en mi mente, los sentimientos que tengo acumulados en mi corazón...

-¡Uzume-san¿Adónde vas? – Escucho la voz de Nooma (otro integrante de la Gundam, este usa bigote) que me habla, mientras yo sólo corro hacia algún lado, hacia dónde me llevan mis pies.

-¡Déjala!... tiene mucho que pensar... – muy a lo lejos escucho la voz de Tomoe, mientras yo sigo corriendo, quiero ver a Kaede... ¡Quiero verlo!

Bajé las escaleras y llegué a lo que parece un camarín, enciendo las luces del lugar, camino hacia uno de los rincones y me quedo ahí... sin hacer nada, solo esperando... no sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero mis ojos se van cerrando solos, aunque no tengo deseos de dormir...

Escucho un ruido... algo o alguien se mueve y se sienta en algún lugar de esta pieza, lentamente abro mis ojos, la luz es muy tenue, pero distingo una figura delgada y que parece de alta estatura, está sentada en una de las bancas... observándome...

-L-lo siento... no era mi intención... eh... quedarme dormida aquí... – me levanto con dificultad y enciendo completamente la luz para ver a quién le estaba hablando... – Ka... Rukawa-sempai... eh... hola... – me quedo ahí, mirándolo fijamente, le sonrío y el sólo me observa

-¿Qué haces aquí? – su mirada era fría y su voz algo brusca, me dolió que me hablara así

-no lo sé... disculpa si te molesto...

-no me molestas – su voz ya no suena tan fría y brusca

-¿Me recuerdas?... tu me ayudaste en el metro cuando me caí... – sonrío, creo que de forma muy estúpida

-Sí... – me vuelve a sonreír, siento arder mis mejillas y cosquillas en el estómago

-M... ¿Tienes hora? - ¡Qué tarada soy! Tengo la oportunidad de hablar con él y lo arruino con una pregunta estúpida

-Si... – busca entre sus bolsillos y saca su celular (N/a: teléfono móvil) – son las ocho y media... – vuelve a guardar su celular

-¡Qué tarde! Será mejor que llame a mi casa... para avisar que estoy bien y que ya me voy... – decía mientras tomaba mis cosas para irme

-Arisawa-san...

-¿Eh? Dime... – al escuchar hablarme con esa naturalidad... tan espontáneamente me hace sentir feliz... esta felicidad es de esas que son tan sinceras y puras que sólo deseas demostrarla a todos

-¿Te... puedo acompañar? – sus ojos demostraban algo diferente, no sabría explicarlo, pero no podía darle una respuesta negativa, no podía, es extraño... nadie había podido dominar con esa totalidad mis sentimientos, pero él es distinto...

-Cla-claro... si tu novia no se enoja... – mi voz sonó algo molesta y con rencor, Kaede lo pudo notar, por lo menos eso lo percibí

-¿Akagi¿Esa puta? – supongo que se enojó... aunque su expresión se volvió fría, frunció el seño

-Lo siento... no era mi intención hacerte enojar... es sólo que...

-No importa, yo no le debo nada a ella, no significa nada para mí

-Entiendo, perdón... - ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar, Esa... esa imbécil... lo tenía amenazado, es muy difícil olvidar lo que dijo: "¿Quieres que les diga a todos lo que vi, Tu sabes que no le gustaría a nadie saber que..." ¿Saber qué? Yo realmente quiero saber que es lo que lo atormenta, lo que no le impide dejarla... porque... ¿Amor? Eso no los une... – no es asunto mío, lo sé... sólo que no pude evitar escuchar las amenazas que ella te hacía...

-No importa

-Bueno... ¿Aún me quieres acompañar? Yo ya me voy...

-Si... – mientras yo tomo mis cosas, el se levanta, toma un bolso que estaba en un rincón y comenzamos a caminar en silencio, al parecer él se sentía cómodo, yo no mucho, sé que el no habla demasiado, pero realmente tengo ganas de conocerlo... es eso o esperar eternamente a que él me hable...

-¿T-tu dónde vives? – otra pregunta estúpida...

-Vivo hacia el lado norte de Kanagawa... ¿Y tú? – gira su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos

-Hacia el lado este... jejeje... – me río un rato, él sólo dibuja en su rostro una leve sonrisa, es extraño, pero por mucho que lo intente no consigo que él me hable mucho, sólo me da unas vagas sonrisas que son realmente hermosas, resaltan sus ojos en los cuales se ve un brillo diferente, como de alegría... seguimos caminando sin decir palabra alguna, aunque yo estoy realmente feliz, no sé si él lo estará, supongo que sí... el camino está algo oscuro, las luces de la calle son muy tenues y no puedo ver con mucha claridad, pero me siento segura al estar con él, me siento completa, tranquila, como si estuviera en perfecto equilibrio y me olvidara de todos mis problemas

-¿Tu... eres la novia de Sakuragi-kun? – Su mirada se aleja de mis ojos y se pierde entre la oscuridad de las calles

-¿Yo?... – lo miro extrañada y comienzo a reír - ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

-Como gritas... – sigue sin mirarme

-No, te equivocas... él es como mi hermano...

-... – no responde, yo no decido hablarle aunque tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo... seguimos caminando y llega el momento de irnos por caminos distintos

No quería dejar ese silencio que había comenzado a ser tan tranquilo para mí, sentía que realmente él me expresaba lo que sentía... pero poco a poco el camino se fue acortando y había dejado lugar al momento de seguir por rutas distintas...

-B-bueno Rukawa-sempai... es momento de... irnos por caminos distintos – le sonrío de una forma bastante triste, el sólo me mira – hasta mañana, Rukawa-sempai... – hago una reverencia y comienzo a girarme, pero siento una fuerte mano que toma mi brazo y me impide girar, que me obliga a quedar frente a frente con Kaede...

-Arisawa-san... yo... deseo acompañarte hasta tu casa... – no me mira directamente a los ojos, mi sorpresa fue tan grande que no sabía que responder... ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?... no comprendo lo que sucede... en ese momento, no pudiendo reaccionar, siento que sus fuertes brazos me rodean en un tierno y cálido abrazo...

CONTINUARÁ...

En otro lugar...

-¡Qué mal!... no me quería ir sola... – iba diciendo para sí misma una chica de cabellos oscuros, que caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria con lentitud y dudando de dar otro paso más - ¡Voy a matar a esas tontas cuando las vea! – se detiene... y se queda ahí sin hacer nada

-Oye... – un joven de alta estatura le golpea con el dedo índice suavemente para que la chica se diera vuelta y le contestase

-¿Eh¿Qué quieres imbé...? - se da vuelta bruscamente para quedar frente a frente con el individuo que la estaba molestando – Eh... hola... jejeje – ríe de forma nerviosa

-Sólo quería preguntarte algo... ¿Puedo?

-S-si... pregunta lo que quieras... – un tinte rojo aflora sus mejillas

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-¿Y-yo?... y-yo... no hago e-eso...

-Si te he visto

-P-pero... no es cierto

-Recuerdo muy bien como me mirabas...

-·Flash Back·-

Ella leía un libro y él, con los ojos entrecerrados y descansando en un árbol, escuchaba música a pocos metros de la chica... él abre sus ojos y la ve observándolo, aunque esta se sonrojo de sobremanera y hace como si nada hubiera pasado escondiéndose detrás de su libro...

-·Fin Flash Back·-

-E-eh... ¡ADIOS! – se gira con rapidez y comienza a correr

-¡Oye¡¿Cómo te llamas!

-Eh... ¡Me llamo Tomoe Niwa! – entonces ella se pierde entre la oscuridad del pasillo...

Fin del Capítulo 1

En el siguiente capítulo...

Rukawa cuenta su historia, al fin queda rebelado el motivo por el cuál está con Haruko Akagi y por qué tanta tristeza en su vida...

"You will Hate Yourself"

Porfavor, dejen Reviews...

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
